My Secret Story
by SJRR
Summary: I could see tons of faces that I knew but none that I could really call a friends. A few of the girls from Gryffindor smiled and waved before turning back to their dates. Couldn't they see my eagerness to escape?
1. Chapter 1

**My Secret Story**

**Tapping like a Woodpecker**

Lily couldn't sleep or more specifically she wasn't allowed to sleep. It was all her own fault of course; if she'd done her homework at the beginning of the _start _of the summer holidays then she wouldn't be up at 2am trying to figure out exactly _how _to transfigure ones self into a fully working kitchen sink. Why would someone want to be a kitchen sink anyway? She'd seen some of the stuff that had been poured down hers at home. Lily shuddered at the thought of being a sink in Petunia's house; the scented bleach that she chucked down the plugholes was enough to give anyone the creeps. Lily shook her head and tried to keep on topic. She only managed to write a few more sentences before she stopped again.

Lily had thought, no, had hoped that her last night of her last summer holidays would have been spent differently from the last five. It always started the same way, she always promised herself that she would do her homework in the first week, then the second, then the third and so the promising continued until it got to the last night of the holidays and she _still _hadn't completed her homework. Lily tucked a lose piece of her deep auburn hair behind her ear, she squinted her oval green eyes and tried to make out her own clumsy writing.

She heard one of the stairs creek and all the tiredness Lily had felt was suddenly gone. She grabbed her wand and hid behind the lounge door. A shadow from the person was thrown faintly across the pattern carpet of the lounge. As the person went to step through the threshold Lily sprang forward and almost had heart failure when she realised it was her mum that she was pointing her wand at.

"Geez, Mum are you trying to drive me to an early grave?" Lily whispered hurriedly, her heart was pounding in her ears and she had trouble speaking her mouth was so dry.

Mrs. Evans was a medium height, thin woman in her late fifties. Her hair was just starting to turn a light grey and in the past two years her face had become worn and started to show her true age. Her worry for Lily's safety in the wizarding world had made her lose her appetite so she was looking frailer than ever. She looked at her teenage daughter with great love and as with every time she saw her now she took in her features as if they were the last her eyes would see.

She dreaded the inevitable day that a letter or a professor from her school would arrive on the doorstep to tell her that her beautiful, precious daughter was dead. She was not naïve she knew the whole story with Lily's world and she was thankful that Lily had been honest with her from the start.

"Lily what are you doing awake at this hour? We leave for London at eight" Mrs. Evans said in barely more than a whisper so as not to wake her husband or older daughter.

Lily shifted around nervously; there was no way she could hide the fact that she had been doing last minute homework. What was the point in even trying; all the damning evidence was spread out on the mahogany table behind her.

"I was finishing homework." She replied thinking that if you can't beat them, join them.

Joan

Sleeping was Joan Adams favourite hobby, if she could take it up as a professional sport, like quidditch, then she would. It wasn't that Joan slept all the time, probably the same amount as every other person, but the times when she was sleeping were particularly happy ones. That was why she was currently fuming over being woken up at 3 am by Lily's owl, Truffles. She knew it was Truffles because no one else had an owl which tapped its beak on glass like a Woodpecker.

_Tap Tap-tap tap tap…_

'Oh bugger off!' Joan thought in a foggy haze. She grabbed one of her pillows and tried to cover her ears. It only took a few moments for Joan to realise that she was suffocating herself.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap…_

Damn it! Even when they were at home she couldn't get away from Lily waking her up early. What could she want at 3am? If it was something to do with homework then she would murder Lily before she even stepped foot on the train platform.

_Tap tap tap tap…_

Wait a minute, that's not Lily's owl, Lily's owl would break through the glass or try to open the French doors which it's gotten freakily good at doing. I swear Lily's taught that owl to act like a human being; it eats _bacon _for flips sake. I slowly removed the pillow from my head and prayed that the owl would go away. It didn't. Grumbling all kinds of obscenities I rolled over and fell out of bed, literally. This owl better be worth the pain in the ass it's caused.

I shook my strawberry blonde hair and looked in the mirror. The curse of the Adams family we won't need wands to drive the death eaters away we just have to show them the scarecrow hair. It sends little children and grown adults screaming in the opposite direction. I walked over to the window and let the ruffled brown owl through into my room.

Potters owl. He needs more sleep than me so why the hell is he sending me owls at this time. It was the worst kept secret in Hogwarts that I was friends with James Potter, as long as Lily didn't find out then I would keep my hearing and a close friend. I grabbed the letter in the owl's beak and tore it open.

_Joan, _

_Sorry to wake you but I really just had to ask if you have done the Transfiguration homework we were set?_

_James_

_P.S Why would anyone want to transfigure themselves into a kitchen sink? Do people have any idea what goes down them things? _

What kind of moron does homework that was set six weeks ago at this time of night on the last day of the holidays? No don't answer that I already know. James, James and his idiot Marauders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thick Smell of Smoke**

Lily

I always had loved the rush of leaving home for another year, I loved my parents dearly but to be quite frank they drove me round the twist if I was forced to stay in their company 24/7 for longer than two weeks. I loved getting up late and having the fear of missing the train but the bit I loved the most was when I stood on the platform of 9 and ¾ and smelled again the thick smell of smoke that was emitting from the train. The hustle and bustle of the platform reminded me that I was going _home _again. I could have a decent row without feeling guilty afterwards. I could give out detentions and feel the vindication of getting my own back on the stupid Marauders.

I was stood in the middle of the platform with my trunk lagging somewhere behind me, this would be the last time that I could take in the Hogwarts express in all of its splendour and it was a fantastic sight. The smoke was billowing out of the top and the deep red paint had been retouched to cover up the marks from last years train ride.

I looked around looking for Joan, she wasn't here yet and there was only ten minutes to get on the train and complete and endless list of tasks before my first meeting as Head Girl. A moment of pride passed over me as I realised that all that I had been working for had come true at once. This year would be perfect; my last perfect moment to make memories that would serve for a lifetime. Someone shoved into me harshly and nearly made me fall over.

"Oi! Watch out!" I snapped out at the person who'd pushed into me. The person turned around and I saw the bright face of the fifth year Gryffindor Elizabeth.

"Sorry Lily" she apologised sincerely. I smiled at her encouragingly and I stalked off to find Joan. She had to be here somewhere, she's never late normally I can count on her waiting outside the barrier for the platform at exactly 10:45 of the morning the train was due to take us back to school. I pulled my trunk along to a quieter part of the platform and tried to look over the heads of the students to look for a flash of strawberry blonde hair somewhere on the platform. Then I saw her, she was stood with the Maraduers slightly to the left of me and it looked like Joan wasn't going to stop talking to them anytime soon.

I was about to turn my head and walk away when the worst of all things happened. Potter saw me, or rather Lupin saw me and nudged Potter who then saw me. The smile that broke out on his face was one that would make most girls swoon but it didn't move me unless you count being plunged into ice - cold fear being moved by a smile. His whole face literally became like a light house beacon shining out into the deep sea fog. Joan obviously realised that James wasn't listening to her anymore and looked slightly annoyed until her green / grey eyes look up and saw that I was the cause of distraction. Her whole face lit up just like Potters had and she frantically started beckoning for me to come over.

"Lily!" she shouted gleefully. I smiled and pulled my trunk over to where she was standing. It didn't matter that she was stood with the Marauders at that moment she hadn't realised just how much she had missed Joan until she had just looked at her and now she was dying to talk to her best friend again no matter who she happened to be stood with.

"How've you been ?" she asked when I was finally stood with them. Joan's voice had a slightly hoarse quality to it that I thought made her sound incredibly sexy but she always insisted that it made her sound incredibly nasal.

Joan

I don't do hugs. That's why when Lily walked over she didn't ask for a hug and neither did I step forward to give her one. I'd never seen the point in showing affection for someone in any other way than a slight change in voice or a more affectionate facial expression when talking to them. I had been trying to explain to James exactly why I hadn't replied to his 3am owl he had sent. It was his fault if he hadn't completed the homework but he had maintained that he wouldn't have had a very good summer if he had been doing homework all the way through it. Anyway it ended up becoming a boring conversation about "What is the point of homework?"

I smiled warmly at Lily; she had changed in the last few weeks since I'd seen her. Her auburn hair had grown to about half way down her back. She looked tired; obviously she had been through her normal routine of completing her homework late. She didn't realise how much like James she was.

"How was your summer?" I gushed enthusiastically. James face was still lit up like a Christmas tree, he was so happy to see her that he had forgotten to even say 'hello'.

"It was good" Lily replied, she saw James stood beside me still staring at her. She looked slightly unnerved by it for a moment and then grabbed my wrist to pull them away from them.

"Why were you talking to Potter?" she asked as she dragged me towards the train to find an empty compartment. There was about three minutes before the train had to leave and we really did have to get a move on. I smiled at her and then pulled my wrist out of her grip. I walked over to my mum to say goodbye to her. I miss mum when I'm at school, what person wouldn't? But mum and I have a special bond. Our bond, no other parent – child relationship could rival it in the country I'm sure.

"Goodbye mum" I said as me and Lily stood in front of her. My mum smiled at me, she didn't try to hug me. She's known me long enough to understand that I don't like hugs. They are terrifying experiences, I'm sure you can understand can't you? Ahh probably not but I'm not going to get into that now.

"I'll see you at Christmas?" Mum asked hopefully. She smiled and nodded at Lily who smiled back. I wasn't going to go home for Christmas, It's not that I didn't want to it was just that I wanted to spend my last Christmas at Hogwarts with my friends. I'll get to spend plenty more Christmases with Mum but this might be my last chance to spend a Christmas with my friends and that meant more to me than spending Christmas with Mum.

"I'm gonna stay at school this year. Remember?" I said exasperatedly. She looked at me and sighed. She obviously had just admitted defeat. She kissed me a top of my head and whished both me and Lily a good term before she walked back through the barrier towards home.

Joan 

I hate Black, I always have and I always will. That's why I don't talk to him; I ignore him as much as I can. Even when we were working together in Slughorn's class last year. He did try owling me over the summer using James's owl just to try and trick me to read the letters but I didn't fall for it.

I don't exactly know what he wants from me. Actually scrap that I probably do know what he wants from me but he ain't getting it. And its not _sex _I'm talking about either. He thinks it's a challenge and every year he tries to get a hug out of me. He doesn't seem to get the message _I don't do hugs!_ But you got to admire his persistence. It all started back in third year, I had helped him with his homework and as I'd saved his ass from yet another detention he hugged me. I'd frozen and after he'd let go I explained that I don't like hugs and so the war began.

Now I'm sat in a train compartment with Lily and the war has been resumed. He constantly tries to hug me. He has of course ended up with various injuries over the years; one particular injury had made me quite unpopular as he hadn't been able to play Quidditch for about two months. I'm fuming. Before I had chance to get on the train Black had come up behind me, picked me up and then tried to carry me on the train like a possession and Lily didn't help either she'd just stood next to James laughing really hard and ignoring my pleas for help.

She was still laughing once in a while, While I looked out of the window and the rain poring down outside in the midnight black sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Heya everyone! Sorry this chapter is so short but I've been busy with school work and such. Who knew A levels could be so hard? Anyway I hope you enjoy and remember to leave a review. Thanks.

**Sleeping in a Feather Bed**

Lily

The welcoming back feast went without a hitch and now before I could go back to my dormitory and sleep in my glorious feather bed I had to go meet the Head Boy in the prefects' common room. It was quite strange actually normally the Head Boy and Girl meet on the train but this years Dumbledore's instructions had been different, he wanted us all to meet at school where it was 'safer'. I walked down the dark corridor and was relieved when I heard voices coming from the prefect room.

"Dancing pineapples" I whispered to the portrait of the woods which was the door to the common room. As I walked into the room all of its occupants fell silent. I was relieved to see that most of the students I knew and I was even more relieved when I saw Remus sporting a Prefect badge on his chest. Whoa WHAT! Who was Head Boy, where the hell is the Head Boy and more importantly WHO is the Head Boy?

"And this is Lily our new Head Girl." Remus continued talking facing back to the group. I went and stood over next to Remus.

"Where's the Head Boy?" I hissed to him out of the corner of my mouth. He smiled down at me and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"He'll be along in a minute." I was going to ask him who the Head Boy is when the portrait hole opened again. Then my worst nightmare came true, dark mop of messy hair and eyes framed by glasses, _Potter _my mind hissed. Potter wearing a Head Boy badge, Potter wearing a Head Boy badge. I need to sit down.

When I reached the Gryffindor common room I realised just how tired that I was. Potter had barely said a word the entire meeting, I'd wondered at one point whether this was some kind of joke but when he seemed deadly serious about everything I said then that idea washed away to the deep recess of my mind. He'd even been nice and glared at the Slytherins when they started to jeer at me, he didn't hex them, a miracle had hit earth. I yawned loudly and Potter turned to face me.

"Night Evans." he stated simply and went to walk up the stairs to his dormitory. Something really wasn't right. Perhaps he was ill, a major disease or something that would leave my life Potter free. A vision of a party passed through my mind.

"Potter?" he turned around to face me.

"Yea Evans" he asked.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked sympathetically.

"Yea fine." he shrugged his shoulders turned around and walked back up to his dorm. Strange, there's defiantly something strange about that boy, man, boy...what is he now? a screw it I'm too tired. I yawned again and made my way up stairs to a warm feather bed.

Joan

I have lessons tomorrow. I have lessons tomorrow and I haven't done a single jot of homework. It's all well and good me preaching to Lily and James about not doing their homework but I think its called hypocrisy when the preacher has followed the same actions as the preached? Oh shut up Joan! You'll just confuse yourself like you always do. It was nearly 10pm before Lily got back to the dorm that gives me about 3 hours to do my homework without her ever finding out. It's a master plan if I do say so myself.

Once I was sure that Lily was asleep and thought I was asleep I crept out of the dormitory without anyone noticing. The common room was empty as everyone was catching up with their friends in their dormitories. I had just sat down to start writing when a deep voice disturbed me.

"Isn't it called hypocrisy?" I almost jumped out of my skin, my ink spilled over my parchment. Cursing I turned around to see Black lurking in the shadows.

"Is _what _called hypocrisy?" I asked him through gritted teeth. He smiled and moved sit on one of the sofa's as if he was the king of Gryffindor.

"When you tell people to do as you say and not as you do" he replied simply. I turned back to my half finished essay hoping that if I stayed quiet he would forget that I was here and disappear as if like magic. Only magic is real and if I wanted to make him disappear then I probably could. No such luck.

"How was your summer Adams?" I heard the sofa creek as he stood up to read my essay. I could feel his breath on my hair.

"Fine." Why wouldn't he just go away? I hate being alone with guys even ones that I've known for years.

"Bit snippy aren't you tonight?" he tutted under his breath, he was silently laughing at me I knew. I turned to face him angrily.

"Look I have work to do" he really was laughing at me now, I gritted my teeth and continued talking "And I would appreciate it if " he was laughing even harder now "Oh I give up!" I grabbed my work off of the desk and started to make my way out of the portrait hole.

"Joan! Joan! Where are you going?" he called after me. I raised my middle finger to him as I climbed through the portrait hole and smirked evilly at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any lyrics for songs or anything that you recognise from the Harry Potter series, the only character I own is Joan.

'til it's over and then  
It's nice and quiet  
But soon again  
Starts another big riot!

You blow a fuse  
The devil cuts loose  
So what's the use  
Of falling in love'

Lyrics "It's Oh So Quiet" Bjork

* * *

Joan

I love it up here, the stars always shine down on you and remind you that you are just one tiny insignificant person compared to the rest of the world and the universe. I love feeling small and losing myself in everything around me. Its quiet again. Peaceful and quiet, no mean boys stopping me from doing my homework and calling me a hypocrite. It was so nice and quiet until he came marching in like a big brass band in that so completely annoying way that he does. Just because he doesn't do his homework and gets the grades with no effort it doesn't mean that he can disturb me! Its a well practised ritual. Every year I lecture James on not doing his homework and then on the first night back when I struggle to do 6 weeks homework in one night. You can also guarantee that at least one of the Marauders will disturb me. Then I hide up here, right on the top of the north tower where noone upon noone goes because its _my _spot and they risk a severing charm if they try to nick it.

I am surprised that noone has found me before, its not like the Marauders to leave someone in peace. Some people call them the heroes of Gryffindor, me and Lily, however hold different opinions. I took some crumpled parchment out of my back pocket and smoothed it on the cold cobbles that lined the floor. I placed one hand on it to make sure that it didn't go flying off last year while I pulled some ink out of another of my never ending pockets. I had left my wand in my dormitory I soon discovered when I found my wand pocket empty. I had just finished my second paragraph when the brass band himself barged through the door. He wasn't very sneaky, I could tell by the sound of his shoes on the stairs that he was coming. He looked mildly shocked that I hadn't screamed. I just bent my head down and attempted to finish this blasted essay. Why do teachers always do that? Set tons of homework over the summer when its called a holiday for a reason?

"So this is where you hide." Sirius stated simply looking around, he seemed mildly impressed for a moment. I looked him up and down, his eyes looked almost black in the light. He was wearing jeans and a loose fitting black t-shirt. He just stood there watching me watch him.  
"Yes this is where I hide. How did you find me?" My tone was somewhere in between bored and annoyed. He raised an eyebrow at me with a grin on his face.  
"Secret, my dear, secret" He told me in playful tones. _Arsehole! _my mind screamed at him. I really wanted to know how he knew I was here. Did he stalk me?  
"You know you want to tell me" I said in a sugary sweet voice like all the other girls that drooled over him, they obviously hadn't seen him eat Sunday lunch. That was enough to put anyone off of him for life.  
"No I really don't"  
"Go on tell me" I half pleaded with him, did he know I was taking the piss? Yes he did if the frown he's giving me is anything to go by.  
"Sod off." he growled, " It's not my fault if their all over me"  
I laughed and shook my head.  
"But you don't exactly stop them. Now honestly, how'd you know?" I asked sincerely. He looked at me warily, then satisfied that I wasn't being an ass he sat down leaning against the wall.  
"I was watching you." He pointed at one of the stars in the sky then turned to face me, watching my reaction. Shaking my head, I used my free hand to smack his arm.  
"Very funny" I hissed sarcastically at him. He pulled something out of his pocket and I recognised that it was my wand.  
"Here," I took my wand out of his hand "You left it on the table, I found you because I thought you might need it" I was momentarily touched by his thoughtfulness. I smiled gratefully at him and turned back to my essay. And that was how we stayed until about four in the morning when I finally finished all my homework and Sirius half carried me back to the common room where I could at least get some sleep.

* * *

Lily 

I woke up this morning after the strangest dream only to realise that it wasn't a dream at all. I knew it wasn't a dream when I woke up in my feather bed at Hogwarts and not my old lumpy bed at home. The dream was that Potter was Head Boy and that he was responsible, nice and didn't ask me out once. Not a normal dream at all. But at the thought that it was real shocked me. I rolled over and promptly realised when I hit the hard floor that I would have to get used to a smaller bed again. When I was 11 it was huge but as I've grown up the bed has shrunk. No doubt this year would be no better than last, if not worse, with more bruised butt than normal. What a fantastic way to start the year. Head Girl (Fantastic), Potter Head Boy (Not so fantastic), bruised butt (defiantly not fantastic and slightly painful).

I hobbled around to Joan's bed in a vain attempt to wake her up. When I pulled back the hangings I saw that she was still fully clothed. Groaning in disbelief I shook her hard but she only rolled over onto her side.  
"Joan" I whispered and shook her again, still nothing.  
"Joan!" I hissed more harshly and this time she cracked open an eyelid, the glare she was giving me was enough to kill but it was far, far too early in the morning for me to care if Joan hated me at that moment. All I knew was that she had to wake up and get ready for school, tough love some people call it and I'm a firm supporter in enforcing it.  
"Sod off Lily" she groaned "It's not even daylight yet!" she rolled even further away from me. Why is Joan's bed so much bigger than mine? Do they accidentally give me a first year bed? Joan can just keep rolling and she has never once fallen off of the side in all the seven years that we've been here. Yet me? I fall out of bed every morning, literally. Some things in life just aren't fair.

It took nearly an hour before Joan and I were ready for breakfast, on the first morning back there's normally not that much to do but today the list seemed to be never ending. The great hall was buzzing with the sounds of gossip, cutlery and owls delivering messages and forgotten items.  
"Morning Evans, Joan" Potter seemed eerily alert for this time in the morning, how can someone so young be so awake, it shouldn't be allowed. He fell into step beside Joan and me and tried to convince Joan that I wasn't mean by getting her out of bed this early.  
"No, Joan, she's not trying to drive you into an early grave." He answered sympathetically and shot me an amused smile over her head. I frowned at him, noone should smile like that either. Another one of his many, many flaws.

They were still talking when the timetable were passed down the table, of course, seventh years came last as we had no options to pick. I groaned with horror when I saw my timetable.

Monday 

9am Potions : Double, Professor Slughorn

11am Defense Against the Dark arts ; Double, Professor Richards.

I looked over at Joan's timetable and saw she had the same as me. Potter grabbed my timetable out of my hands. He smiled wickedly.  
"Looks like we're going to be spending alot of time together" he smirked at me.  
"Where's the others?" Joan asked him trying to draw his attention away from me before I could get annoyed at him. He looked at her briefly.  
"They'll be down in a minute, Padfoot had a late night apparently." He picked up some toast and buttered it heavily. I glanced at Joan who shrugged her shoulders at me. I didn't realise that Remus had sat beside me and was looking at my timetable.  
"If you want a peaceful year Lily," he told me " You'll have to be nice"  
"Is that a threat?" I turned to him, Potter was silently laughing and Black was grinning. Remus smiled at me.  
"Why yes Lily, it might be." he laughed while I scowled at him.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update soon but if you review I'll update faster, lol.  
Bye for now Carly 


	5. Chapter 5

**Breathe**

**Authors Note:** Thank you to my reviewers and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last. Once again I don't own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter series and I don't own the lyrics.

'I don't know how many times we've walked the streets,

Talking for ages about the people we're gonna be,

We've been waiting for a change but I don't mind,

If you don't change baby,

Though it might seem crazy,

But I'm happy with you this way.'

Lyrics: 'Breathe Easy Acoustic Jam' Sugababes.

* * *

Joan

I really couldn't wait until the quidditch season started up again. It was the highlight of my weekends, any excuse for a good party in my opinion and the rest of Gryffindor seemed to agree with me highly. It's two weeks into my last year at Hogwarts and nothing remotely interesting has happened. Normally the Marauders have played half a dozen pranks to amuse everyone and make the first signs of homesickness disappear. It hasn't gotten any easier for me I always get homesick and I sorta depend on their completely immature pranks to pull me through the first couple of weeks when I just want to go home.

Robert Stanford was the quidditch captain this year and though I've never played quidditch (Lily plays seeker) I think he's going to make a good captain. Last year he played fantastic and subed as the captain while the real captian was in the hospital wing with rather nasty concussion. Qudditch also brings relief from Lily and James's constant arguing as its the only thing they have in common. I have a hunch that that's why James likes Lily so much, She can hold a good quidditch debate.

I was sat in the common room in my usual chair by the fire just people watching. Its amazing how much you can learn about people just by watching them pass their lives away. I had finished all of my homework and without Lily or James here (Qudditch practise) there was nothing to do or anyone to talk to. Without Lily I'm not the most popular person in school I have my friends, popularity doesn't matter to me. I haven't had a moments peace all term so far, No time to think. Remus is sat opposite from me engrossed in some book on astrology and the brass band was nowhere to be seen or heard of. I heard the portrait hole open.

"Joan!" A deep voice called, I turned to see Robert walking towards me carrying his broom in one hand. Remus's eyes flicked up from his book for a moment, probably thinking that the brass band was back.

"Oh hey" I said softly not wanting to break the peace by the fire. Robert was a tall guy with light brown hair, his eyes were green and he was fairly stocky. He sat in the chair next to mine.

"I haven't had chance to talk to you, how was your summer?" he pulled the chair around more to face me.

"It was good, yours?" What followed nearly caused me to fall asleep, you see Robert has this horrible ability to make even the most interesting subject on the planet seem like it was the most boring. He's a lovely guy and he really can't help it but his voice is one flat monotone. Involuntarily I yawned discreetly covering my mouth with the back of my hand.

When I looked at him I realised he had asked me a question and was waiting for me to answer.

"Yeah." I nodded enthusiastically, out of the corner of my eye I could see Remus smirking just behind his book. What had he asked me? I really have to start trying to listen and I would've if I wasn't so damn bored/tired.

"Great! I'll meet you at nine in the entrance hall on Saturday." Roberts voice suddenly had some animation to it, then the words sunk in '_I'll meet you at nine in the entrance hall on Saturday' . _What one earth had I agreed to? Remus was full out laughing now. Robert smiled at me and walked off towards the dorms. The moment he was out of sight I turned to Remus in a panic.

"What have I agreed to?" I asked him hurriedly, it couldn't be a date. Please not a date.

"A date." Remus gasped between breaths of laughter. Groaning I sunk deeper into my chair. When will I learn to listen?

Then as if my evening couldn't get any worse the brass band chose to arrive at that exact moment. The moment of mortification continues he's going to have a field day with this.

"Oi! Padfoot!" Remus called across the common room to him.

"Remus please don't tell him." I hissed with a pleading look on my face.

"Who said I was going to say anything?" He asked me smugly.

"Remus don't even think about it." I resorted to warning him. With each second that passed Sirius was getting closer to us. Remus just kept the smug grin on his face, at that moment no matter how nice he normally is, I wanted to deck him one and knock that smug smile of his stupid face.

"You'll never guess what Joan just agreed to." Remus said to Sirius when he'd sat down in the chair Robert had just vacated.

"Oh yea' what?" Sirius asked looking curiously between me and Remus. If I had been less mortified I would have moved and gone upstairs but at that moment I couldn't move. I determindly looked into the fire, ignoring Sirius's quizzical glances.

"She agreed to a date." Remus seemed to be taking a smug satisfaction with drawing this out as long as humanly possible.

"With who?" I could feel Sirius's eyes fixed on me.

"Robert Stanford." and so the teasing would commence.

* * *

Lily

Dumbledore has completely lost the plot this year. Potter as Head Boy and now Stanfords' the Quidditch Captain. What type of team Captain saunters off after practise and leaves the rest of their team to pack up everything? Stanford apparently. I'm not the only one who is less than happy with this blatent unfair abuse of privilages.

"We could give him detention" Potter growled nastily as we were struggling together to push a bludger into the ball chest.

"Or let one of these lose on him." He continued conspiring against Stanford.

"Can't he's a beater." I panted putting a flaw in Potters plans. I may hate the guy but on all things Quidditch we stand united. It was getting dark out and we were the last ones on the pitch. We had let everyone else go and stupidly offered to clear all the equipment away. Although a good move on the student popularity front it could just cost us our limbs in the process. With one last push Potter managed to hold down the bludger while I fastened the restraining clip.

Even more exhausted we both slumped resting our back on opposite sides of the chest.

"I could prank him." Potter barely whispered but I still heard it. Him mentioning pranks reminded me of something Joan had said. The Marauders pranks were fun and amusing but this year their had been no pranks. A sign their all growing up. I snorted at the thought of Black being mature. No that can't be the reason.

"Speaking of pranks." I turned to look at Potter over the chest, "Why haven't you played any so far?" He chuckled lightly.

"I thought you hated the pranks?" He muttered. Had he stopped pranking because of me? No not possible.

"Actually I like the pranks but only when there not dangerous." He stared at me shocked.

"Evans is that a complement?" he asked incrediously. His eyes were wide, looking at me as if I was a whole new person.

"Sorta." I shrugged my shoulder and went to stand up when Potter's voice stopped me.

"Who are you and what have you done with Evans?"

"It's Lily," I faced him, he looked even more shocked. "Call me Lily."

"Breathe, Potter, Breathe." I called back to him as I left leaving James still sat on the pitch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Authors Note:** I don't own anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter series and I don't own the lyrics below.

"Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time

Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine

Tell me that you'll open your eyes"

Lyrics from 'Open Your Eyes' Snow Patrol

* * *

Joan

"What's so great about Robert?" Sirius was keeping up with my quick pace with his long strides. We were walking to Transfiguration on a cold Friday morning. Lily hadn't been too impressed when I told her about my 'date' with Robert but she insisted that it would be a fitting punishment for me to be forced to go much to my despair. At least she had let the subject drop which was more than I could say for the person walking beside me.

Sirius wasn't letting it go, I'm sure he enjoys teasing me and reminding me of my fate every single solitary moment of the day.

"He's sweet, funny and kind. What's not to like?" He fell silent and didn't talk for the rest of the walk. We were the last to arrive, James had saved us seats next to him on the back row, and Lily was sat in front of me next to Alice. She was just turning round when McGonagall walked in from her office.

"Today we will be studying animaguses in a more advanced way." I had switched off before she even uttered another word. I knew an awful lot about animaguses as I discovered (by accident of course) that three of the Marauders were them. I found out in fifth year just after OWLs they were being just a bit too loud when they were planning their next midnight outing. I haven't found any other Marauder secrets out they've stepped up the secrecy one notch too far for me.

Sirius tapped my hand which was laid on the table and quickly slipped an old piece of parchment under my palm. My eyes pulled themselves in to focus and quickly looked around to see where McGonagall was in the room. I could see that she was at the front talking to a Ravenclaw that I didn't know. I opened the note.

'_Why are you going to go?' _Sirius's handwriting was a black scrawl that I could barely read. I looked over at him and tried to catch his eye but he was busy talking to James.

'_Because I have no choice' _He smirked when he read my reply.

'_You always have a choice' _He countered back. Signing with frustration I turned back to my work. Why is he so damn infuriating? I could feel him grinning at me every once and a while until it got to the point that I was praying for the lesson to end so I could get away from him. It was the little things that were annoying about him, when he grins it particularly gets' to me.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the bell rang. Faster than anyone else in the class I swiped all of my books, parchment, wand and ink into my bag and ran out of the classroom. Robert appeared just as I walked through the door. Great this day is just getting better and better. Note the sarcasm.

"Robert" I was startled by his sudden appearance, he was wearing the same bored face as always his voice was the same too.

"Can I walk you to your next lesson?" he asked in that bored monotone, he he Mr. Monotone. I'll have to tell Lily that one, give her something to laugh at during Quidditch practice.

"Umm" I was desperately looking around trying to find an excuse not to be left alone with him. I know that sounds incredibly stupid seeing as in three days time I'm going on a date with him and will be in his company for hours on end but I really, _really _don't want to spend more time with him than necessary. I felt an arm slip around my shoulders and my eyes widened in fear, surely he wasn't gutsy enough to do that.

"She already said she would let me walk her." Sirius's voice was close to me. I quickly glanced up and with wide eyes saw that it was Sirius with his arm around me and not Robert. Thank Merlin for that, I could have hugged Sirius. Why was he saving me? I had just run out on him and snubbed him so why was he saving me?

"Didn't you?" Sirius shook my shoulders a little forcefully. Robert was staring at me strangely, his eyes moved from me, Sirius's arm and then to Sirius.

"Yes" I said nodding at Sirius who was staring at me "Yes I did." I looked back at Robert who seemed completely indifferent to what I had just said. "I'm so sorry Robert" I lent forward and gently touched him on the arm to show how sorry I was. He didn't even say anything he just turned around and walked off. Seriously what was wrong with that guy?

"Feel free to say thanks at any time." I turned to face Sirius who was smiling smugly down at me. So this is what I get for Sirius interfering in my life, yet more teasing and agitation. I pushed his arm off of my shoulders and turned to face him angrily.

"What were you thinking?" I asked him "You just made us look like a couple!"

"Oh come on Adams you were looking for a reason not to walk with him so I gave you one" He crossed his arms. That same smug look was taunting me.

"I…wasn't" I stuttered, he barked with laughter "I wasn't!" I hissed with more strength to my voice but it didn't stop him laughing. "I was just trying not to seem too eager."

I finished and raised my nose in the air. He wasn't going to get to me, he really wasn't, and I'm going to ignore how nice it felt to have his arm around my shoulder. He brushed my comment off.

"You can keep denying it all that you like but I just saved you for having to walk to your next lesson with Mr. Monotone and you know it." My mouth open and closed, I was sure that I was looking like a fish out of water but how, _how _did he know that I called him Mr. Monotone? Could he read my mind?

"How… Mr. Monotone..." I managed to gulp out. Was this some kind of joke?

"I thought it was quite original" He sounded a little hurt "I thought it up last lesson"

"Oh it's just…" I shook my head.

"It's just, what?" he was smiling down at me.

"Nothing." I looked him straight in the eye. He took a step towards me and was staring at my arm then he looked back up at me. He took a step back and offered his arm to me.

"Can I walk you to you next lesson?" He asked jokingly, I slapped his arm away.

"Not in this lifetime." I turned and started to walk to potions before it would be too late to grab a seat next to Lily. I heard Sirius sign behind me and mutter something under his breath but I didn't turn back I still couldn't shake the feeling of his arm around me. He was getting too close, first finding me in the tower and then saving me from Mr. Monotone, it had to stop.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! Sorry that there isn't any Lily in this chapter but she will be back in the next chappie when it'll be time to find out what prank James decides to pull on Robert for keeping them back at practise! Thanks for the reviews on previous chapters I appreciate them all! 

SJRR


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Time for Mr. Monotone**

**Authors Note: **I don't own anything that you recognise from the Harry Potter series. I also don't own the lyrics below. Enjoy the chapter.

"If love was red then she was colour-blind  
All her friends they've been tried for treason  
And crimes that were never defined

She's saying, "Love is like a barren place  
And reaching out for human faith is  
Is like a journey I just don't have a map for"

So baby's gonna take a drive and  
Push the shift to overdrive  
Send a signal that she's hanging all her hopes on the stars"

"To the Moon and Back" Savage Garden

* * *

Joan

Saturday has come around far too quickly this week. It only seems like a few hours ago that I was arguing with Sirius in the corridors _again. _It's already 7:30 which means it's exactly an hour and a half until a date with Mr. Monotone begins. I'm already ready to go and Lily hasn't even woken up yet. My head is hurting because I've spent most of my sleepless night thinking of ways that I could escape the dreaded date and also weighing up all the possible things that I could do to make the date bearable. I only came up with one solution,

·Don't go.

And I can't do that because Lily would get really angry with me, Robert would be disappointed (not that you would be able to tell) and I want to prove a point to Sirius that I can survive a date with Mr. Monotone without his interference.

_THUMP _"Aww Shit!"

I turned to where the noise had come from. Lily was sat on the floor rubbing her head with her duvet tangled around her.

"Time to get up?" I asked her. She sent me her famous death glare and then did a double take when she saw me ready and waiting to go.

"I thought you didn't want to go on this date?" She asked me frowning.

"I don't" I walked over to the window sill and sat on the edge of the stone work. Our dormitory had the best views of the grounds which on a clear day you could see the Quidditch teams practising on the pitch.

"Then why are you all dressed up so early?" Lily asked me suspiciously.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued looking out of the window. Today was a really clear day. The sky was as blue as the Indian Ocean and there wasn't a single cloud in sight. It would be typical that the day I have to face the worst social outing of my life would be the day where the weather was good enough to laze about outside.

I heard Lily fumble to get up off of the floor and start to walk around the dorm quietly as not to wake up the other girls that we share the dorm with. Lily padded over to where I was sat. She stood next to my shoulder and looked out of the window.

"What were you and Sirius talking about yesterday?" She asked me in a whisper.

The question was out of the blue. She had never asked before about anything to do with the Marauders. She never even used their first names, she always tried to avoid them as much as possible and that included conversation. Lily also liked to ignore that I was friends with them and that I sometimes chose to hang out with them rather than with her.

"Just the usual."

Lily fiddled with a strand of my hair, she nodded thoughtfully.

"If you don't want to go on a date with Robert we could find an excuse." She told me. I just nodded my head. I was going to go on the date with Robert. He can't talk in a monotone all the time surely?

"I'm going on the date. I said I would and I always keep my word." I replied firmly. Lily dropped the piece of hair I was holding and took a couple of steps away from me.

"If you're sure?" She asked me.

"I'm sure." I replied even more firmly. I continued to look out of the window for longer until it was time to go for breakfast.

* * *

Lily

Joan was up earlier this morning and she seems determined to go on this date. I admire her for keeping her word but I can't help but wonder if she's only going to prove a point to someone. It's probably Black. He's always saying the wrong thing around her and annoying her to near death.

I know because _he's _not the one who has to listen to her rant and rave for hours on end afterwards. I fell out of bead _again _if there was a world record for the amount of times someone could fall out of bed in one year I would be the holder of it. I'm not kidding it's not just one morning a week I fall out of bed it's _every _morning of the week.

I was still getting dressed when I heard the dorm door close to signal that Joan had gone downstairs for an early breakfast. It's only 8 o'clock for Merlin's sake. Tying back my bed hangings after me I went to look out of the window. It really was a beautiful day.

My eyes were instinctively pulled towards the Quidditch pitch. I suppose its habit; I've been picked for the team five years in a row. Leaning in closer to the window I could see that there was a tiny black figure flying about high above the pitch. Who in their right mind would practice this early on a Saturday when they could still be asleep? I know I wouldn't.

As Head Girl and also a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team I feel it's my duty to make sure that people get enough sleep and don't practice on a Saturday when they have better things to do. Even Snape doesn't do work on a Saturday and he's _weird. _

It took me less than five minutes to get to the Quidditch pitch. I walked up into the stands so I could see who was flying this early.

"Potter! What are you doing?" I shouted up at him, flying slowly in circles round the pitch. I saw his head turn and when he saw that it was me he flew across to me so that we were at eye level.

"I'm flying." He replied sarcastically at me.

Sighing I said in a quieter voice, "I know your _flying _but why its," I looked down at my watch "8am on a Saturday?"

He rolled in the air with a stupid grin on his face. I swear he gets more insane by the day I must ask Dumbledore when I next see him just what he was playing at when he made this _idiot _Head Boy.

"I was thinking of revenge Lily" he replied simply, at my puzzled look he elaborated, "Against Robert for making us clean up after practice while he buggered off."

I frowned at him. Where does he get the impression that he can tell me that he's planning something and that I won't stop him?

"You told me I could so don't get any ideas Lily" He told me warningly. "Is Joan getting ready for her _date?" _He smirked as he said _date. _He seemed sincere in his tone so I decided that I would dignify him with an answer.

Potter's conversation skills have developed when he's around me in the last few months. Back in fifth and sixth year his idea of starting a conversation with me was "Go out with me Evans" in what he thought was a suave tone which actually made him sound like he had a bad case of Asthma. Not that people with bad asthma have funny voices, they don't it's just what he used to sound like.

"She ready" I replied honestly. Potter nearly fell off of his broom when I said that. I couldn't help but softly laugh at the expression of pure shock on his face.

"She's _ready…" _He trailed off. I think he was expecting me to shout 'Gotcha' or something. It had shocked me as well to see her ready for the date.

"Yep" I put my hands in the pockets of my jeans to keep them warm, even though it was sunny out it wasn't like the middle of summer.

"Wow," he seemed genuinely surprised, "I can't believe she's actually going"

"Me neither," I paused, "What's the revenge you have planned for Robert then?" I was curious for two reasons. One, would he actually tell me and two, would it be a good plan. James looked at me funny.

"You really wanna know?," I nodded my head, "I was planning on jinxing his hand so that every time he went to pick something up his arm just got shorter and shorter. But if that doesn't work I suppose I could always ruin his 'date'," he quoted with his fingers, "with Joan."

James placed his hands back on his broom and he was looking at me warily, waiting for my approval. I studied his face, he had smiling hazel eyes with a thin nose and full lips. Its surprising how you can know someone for years but you never really memorise what they look like. As much as I want to get away from school and lead my own life I just can't imagine it ever being the same without the Marauders, Joan and most especially James Potter. It's crazy but its true, for all the times that I've protested to hate him I don't really. Yes, he annoys me but I still _like _him.

"Lily." James had lent forward over his broom and clicked his fingers in front of my face to bring me back to reality.

"Huh?" I asked sleepily, a sudden wave of tiredness and something _weird _had passed over me.

"You zoned out on me there," James chuckled "what do you think about the revenge?" he asked me playfully a happy spark in his eye.

"I think it sounds good," He grinned broadly at my approval sweeping a hand through his already messy hair, "Let's save Joan from Robert." I smiled broadly at him.

"Let's save Joan from Robert," He copied still smiling, "This means you'll have to go to Hogsmead with me."

I hadn't thought of that, I suppose I can survive Hogsmead with James just for one day he was looking at me uncertainly. Sacrifices have to be made to save a friend. I just smiled,

"I suppose it does." I kept smiling and looked away from James I did, however, see him see him run his hand through his hair again and smile even more broadly.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Lily was back in this Chappie (yey!) I hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Next Chapter we find out all about the Hogsmead trip. Thanks for all the reviews on previous chapters I appreciate every single one.

SJRR


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Authors Note: **I am so, so sorry that this has taken so long to be posted. I don't own anything that you recognise from the Harry Potter series and sorry no lyrics this time. _

* * *

_

Joan 

The day was going far too slowly for it not to have been cursed or a time slowing spell placed on it. It turns out that the monotone voice can get even worse, especially when Robert is clearly nervous, like now, and he's trying even harder to keep his voice steady instead of giving it some character. It's also taking him three times as long to get his words out. At least he's not too bad to look at and I've never before appreciated how beautifully decorated the three broomsticks is. The walls have this royal blue paper on them with an ornate pattern in gold. All the woods is a varnished oak colour something else that I'd never noticed before.

It's amazing the things you notice when your bored.

And what you learn too, we've only been here two hours and I hand on heart swear that I've mastered sleeping with my eyes open, something that would have been useful during fifth year History of Magic classes.

"Then bam!" Robert smacked his hands together waking me up, the door opened behind me and a gust of cool air hit my back. I really want to be outside, sighing wistfully I attempt to go back to sleep, "The broom flew right into the tree."

The torture continues. Perhaps I can ask my parents to send me somewhere with white beaches, endless cocktails and peace and quiet for the summer. God knows I need _something _to keep me going.

I tried to look interested and nodded along with what Robert was saying. I picked up my Butterbeer and swilled the remains around the bottom of the tankard. Perfect, finally a way to get rid of him for a few minutes 'cause it turns out, Robert, yeah he walks as slow as he talks. I quickly finished what was left in the glass and forcefully put it down on the table. Please offer to get a drink. Please, _Pretty please. _

Robert looked at the empty tankard.

"Would you like another drink?" He asked slowly.

"Oh, yes please!" I replied gratefully but not because I was thirsty. He had taken the bait, _fantastic _a chance to escape. Robert walked to the bar and joined the mercifully long queue for drinks. Hallelujah! I looked around the crowded pub for a means of escape, I was really regretting not taking Lily's '_Get out of date free' _offer this morning.

I could see tons of faces that I knew but none that I could really call a friends. A few of the girls from the Gryffindor smiled and waved before turning back to their dates or friends. Couldn't they see my distress? My eagerness to escape? Whatever happened to _sisterhood? _

Leaning back on my chair I could just make out Robert at the bar still a long way from getting served. He smiled at me, I wetly smiled back and groaned. What did I do in a past life? Why didn't Remus step in before he asked me out? I'm so going to kill that conniving werewolf.

I didn't notice that someone had slipped into Roberts vacated seat and was observing me quietly until I caught a glance of _him. _Is he trying to give me heart failure? My chair fell loudly onto all fours.

"Hello," He said calmly in a deep voice, "You look bored."

I was seething, I ask for a means of escape and I get HIM! The Heaven's have really got it in for me. From what I could see Sirius had gotten dressed up for Hogsmeade even though he didn't have a date. He always dressed for best when he got out of the school gates. Something about not disappointing the _ladies, _who did he think he was Barry White? The only girls who where stupid enough to fall at his feet where the ones with big boobs and no brains. Rather like Steph Stanford, Roberts _baby _sister. Let me tell you she ain't no baby.

"I am bored," Might as well be honest with him, "What are you doing here? I thought you were trying to nab that sales assistant in Zonko's?"

Sirius smiled, yawned and stretched. It didn't seem to be bothering him one bit that I was ready to launch a vendetta against him.

"Nah, can't be arsed anymore I've got a much better interest." he replied secretively. _That _sparked my interest, normally he asks my opinion on the girls he dates or is interested in and if I didn't like them then they were fair game. _My _opinion was often the only one that mattered to him.

I raised an eye brow, "Oh yeah? Who?"

Sirius got up hastily, "None of your beeswax, Adams" He nudged me playfully as he passed to walk out of the door.

I was still watching his leave when a tankard of fresh Butterbeer was placed on the table in front of me.

"What did Black want?" Robert asked as he took his seat. I said he wanted nothing. Which was true, then.

* * *

Lily 

"Potter, let me make this clear now," I swallowed and took a deep breath, "In no way is this a date. I am only going to Hogsmeade with you to save Joan from Robert and publicly humiliate him." I said strongly as we walked down the hazardous path to Hogsmeade village.

I had rather foolishly refused to walk down the main and most used path to Hogsmeade with James by my side and had instead insisted that we take the back route. How was I supposed to know that it would take me through a woodland walk? James never warned me. I felt his hand go around my arm to stop me tripping over yet again.

"Lily I know this isn't a date," James threw a crooked smile, "But I can dream can't I?" he asked cheekily. I pulled my arm out of his grip and threw a scowl at him.

"So what's the plan?" I asked through gritted teeth. Joan better appreciate this. When James told me the plan I could have died. Alright, so it wasn't the best one I'd ever heard but it was simple and in a crowd of people it could ruin Roberts reputation for life as a good boy.

"That won't damage your _reputation _will it_?"_

I stared at him opened mouthed.

"What _reputation?" _I sputtered at him. He shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. Hogsmeade was in sight now and I could see that it was very, very busy. Since it was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year the third years were making the most of the new found freedom and where darting from shop to shop with arms laden with parcels.

I miss being that young again sometimes. James must feel like that all the time. Lucky, arrogant git. He'll never grow up. Maybe when he has a family he might, he seems very loyal if you ask me. Pity he's such a pain or I might have given him a chance.

"Yea they're all nutters." I turned to look at James who was watching the scene I'd been watching a second ago, "I mean look at them, the only people I know who can carry more bags than them is my mother. Believe me she could've shopped for England."

He was using past tense about his mother. It puzzled me for a moment until I remembered that his mother had died of old age about a year ago, shortly after Sirius moved out I think.

We found them in The Three Broomsticks looking very bored, but then Robert always looks bored. James stood back slightly and indicated for me to take the lead. We'd both seen Sirius outside who'd told us that he'd managed to slip my purse into Roberts jacket pocket when he went to get drinks. All I had to do was go up to Joan, tell her I'd lost my purse then pretend to see it and start and argument. I took a deep breath and kept walking towards them.

I bent down next to Joan.

"Joan, I'm sorry to disturb," I threw a glance at Robert, "But I've lost my purse and I can't find it." I tried to sound panicked.

Joan sprung immediately into action.

"What do you mean you've 'lost your purse'? How could you be so stupid?"

"I know I'm an idiot. I've left my wand back at the castle too by mistake."

Joan threw me a disgusted glare.

"Lily times are dangerous! Something could've happened to you! Your staying with me there's no way you can't walk about without a wand!" She seemed determined now. Blimey I must be convincing, people were starting to glance over at us from their tables. James was leaned by the entrance to the pub, grinning from ear to ear. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"As for your purse," Joan continued, "I'll just summon it. _Accio purse!" _I tried not to smirk as the purse came zooming out of Roberts pocket and into Joan's' hand. Joan looked at the purse and then at Robert as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She then looked at me and I confirmed that that was indeed my purse. Joan turned bright red. The pub fell quite and even Madame Rosmerta was glaring at Robert who looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him up.

"I didn't take it." Robert whispered shakily.

"Then why was it in your jacket?" I asked him angrily. I felt an arm slip around my shoulders.

"Everything alright here Evans?" I heard James ask me in a deep, concerened voice.

"Yea its fine, _now."_ I pushed his arm off of my shoulders trying to pretend like everything was normal and that me and Potter hadn't planned this. It was extreme, I know, completely juvenile and very wrong. However a part of me was enjoying it. Even enjoying the feel of James's arm around my shoulders.

"It's not alright Lily! He," Joan pointed at Robert, "Stole your purse!"

James glared at Robert. It was all a blur after that, voices were shouting, Robert looked ashamed even though he'd done nothing wrong. The next thing I heard bought me back to reality. Joan was standing in between Remus, Peter and Sirius. When did they get here? and saying.

"Believe me this _date_," Joan choked the word out. " Is definitely over!" She looked at Robert disgustedly and fled the pub with her head held high.

I'm not sure that revenge is as sweet as they say.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Harry Potter series and I don't own the Lyrics below.

"_All around me are familiar faces,_

_Worn places, worn out faces._

_Bright and early for the daily races,_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere._

_Their tears are filling up their glasses,_

_No expression, No expression."_

Lyrics - Mad World, Michael Andrews ft. Gary Jules.

* * *

Joan

Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! I went on a half date with a thief! They do say that its always the quiet ones though. I can't believe he had the nerve to steal Lily's purse and then lie about it when he got caught in the middle of a crowded pub no less!

I can only imagine what people are going to be saying about me tomorrow. What if they think that I knew about it and was just angry because he'd gotten caught? Well it's settled, all guys that I date from now on have to prove that they aren't future inmates of Azkaban or potential Death Eaters. So basically I can't date any Slytherins and certainly not the Marauders. I just know that one day one of the Marauders is going to end up in jail even though their good guys. They've already committed a crimes by being underage illegal animaguses. Even though they are just helping Remus.

This is what murderers wives must feel like, completely and utterly humiliated. Everywhere I go people are always going to remember that I went on a date with a thief and don't even try to tell me that they won't.

I couldn't face walking up the main path to the school with everyone whispering and feeling sorry for me. So when I reached the Shrieking Shack I took a left and with my wand at the ready I started to walk along the back route through the Forbidden Forest. It was far darker and still slightly creepy in daylight. I still couldn't see much because of the trees being so dense.

"Lumos!" my wand lit up the narrow and winding path which disappeared into the trees and undergrowth. The rain wasn't even hitting me as much anymore. I felt something wet slowly roll down my cheek and settle at the corner of my mouth leaving a salty taste there. I raised my free hand to wipe it away only for the tear to be replaced to a second later.

Great. Now I'm crying. Over what though? I had nothing to be crying over, I hadn't even _wanted _to go on the stupid date and now I'm crying because it ended badly? Or was it just because I am so embarrassed? I couldn't give you an answer to those.

It wasn't long before I was back in the Gryffindor common room sat in my favourite armchair. I had changed and am now just passing the time away. I had bought down Lily's copy of the Daily Prophet. The headline was glaring at me from the coffee table I'd thrown it on.

"**Crouch Promises to Capture Death Eaters"**

Underneath the fancy print was a picture of Crouch looking stern and shaking his fist. They've got him pinned as the next Minister for Magic. I don't think he'll make it. I let my eyes skim over the article from a distance. It was the same one that they published almost fortnightly to take the pressure off of the Ministry.

""_We've almost caught them" Crouch observed to us, "I feel confident that in two weeks the main culprits will be in Azkaban."_"

I hate liars and Crouch is most definitely a liar. My dad works in the same department as Crouch and he says that they haven't got a clue where to start let alone who to arrest.

I needed some good news to read. I flipped to the back pages where all the Quidditch news would be. It's the height of the Quidditch season, its ice to know that no matter what happens one thing will always remain the same. My favourite team hadn't let me down.

"**Windborne Wasps' Winning Streak Continues"**

Now this is more like it. There is nothing like Quidditch to brighten a horrid day.

It wasn't long before people started to trickle back from Hogsmeade. Robert was among some of the first back. The bored face had been replaced with one of hurt, the pain in his face became more intense when he saw me sat by the fire. Well it serves him right for being a thief doesn't it? What did he expect me to have _stayed? _If he couldn't afford the drinks and stuff then I didn't mind paying he shouldn't have stolen Lily's purse. I scowled at him and hid my face behind the paper until he disappeared into his dormitory. I hope he's feeling really guilty.

Lily was one of the last ones back from Hogsmeade even though she had chased after me. I bet James caught up with her and told her to leave me alone either that or people kept on stopping her to ask what was going on. You know our Lily can't say no to anyone except for James.

Lily spotted me instantly and walked over. She sat in the armchair next to mine and stared into the fire.

"Thanks." She whispered softly, I looked at her.

"No Problem. I can't believe he stole it though."

"I know it was a shock to me as well." Lily shifted guiltily in her seat.

"You never forget your wand." I said and it's true. In all the years that I have known Lily she has never once forgotten her wand. Especially since she became part of Voldemorts target group.

"I did today." A stern determination was blazing behind Lily's eyes. She stood up. "Are you coming to dinner?" I nodded and put the paper down.

* * *

Lily

I don't feel good about what I did to Robert and I certainly didn't feel any of that sweet satisfaction James had promised me especially when I saw him walking dejectedly back up the track to Hogwarts. I had helped ruin Roberts reputation and for what? Because he asked us to clean up after practise?

I looked down and pushed my potatoes around my plate. James keeps on grinning at me from the other end of the table. How can he be fine with all this? It must be all of them pranks that he's played on _Snivellus _over the years.

Robert hadn't come down to dinner. That made me feel even more guilty. Did everyone know? Had I really ruined his reputation forever? I'd thought he'd been kidding.

After dinner it was time to start rounds. With James.

I left Joan in the Girls dormitory doing her homework that was due in tomorrow. Sometimes its so hard not to roll my eyes at her, she lectures me on homework all the time yet she's just as bad as me if not worse. I know all about the annual first night back rush, Remus told me in fifth year at a prefect meeting. Ha! See I do know everything.

James was leaning against the One-Eyed-Witch statue when I finally found him.

"How're you feeling?" he asked almost sympathetically.

"Guilty" I whispered ashamed to admit it in front of him.

"That'll pass," he linked arms with me in a jokey manner and patted my hand like hw was my mentor or something, "We'll make a prankster out of you yet." He let go of my arm and it felt cold as it fell limply to my side.

"I don't want to be a prankster." I said like a stroppy child just because I could. James looked at me funny and tucked a lose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Did you read the paper this morning?" He asked me suddenly. Great he wanted to talk about the news again, I know all this Voldemort stuff is really tragic and I should be concerned but please I don't want to talk about it.

"Yea, Crouch was talking out of his arse again."

"I meant the _sports _section Evans." He interrupted me brusquely. I grinned wildly. My team the Wimborne Wasps had kicked his team the Transylvanian Tornados butts in last nights match. I couldn't resist it.

"We beat you! We beat you!" I chanted. I can't explain it I'm in a really playful mood ok? James pulled a sneer at me. I knew he didn't mean it.

"Yea Yea laugh all you want but one day my team will win." His eyes were sparkling. They were a dark hazel colour behind his glasses showing his genuine happiness.

We turned down the steps towards the dungeons and their notorious broom cupboards where Slytherins and other perpetrators hide in the darkness waiting to jump out on their unsuspecting prey. The dungeons, although cold, were surprisingly calm at night. At least I'd never been frightened while I was patrolling down here, I used to actually volunteer to do it as most people are so scared to be down here at night that you never have anyone to catch. It gives you time to think. I think that means that I'm either very foolish or rather brave.

"Lily!" A booming voice echoed down the corridor making me and James jump. James visibly tensed when he realised whose voice it was, he hated Slughorn. I still don't know why James is taking his class, he doesn't want to be an Auror so unless he wanted to be a Healer he wouldn't need potions. I tossed a warm smile at James and turned to face a man fast losing his youth with his arms outstretched. A smoky pipe was hanging from his lips and his stomach was protruding from under his waistcoat. Horace Slughorn seemed to think that I was some kind of angel when I clearly wasn't and he had often proclaimed that I was one of the brightest he'd ever taught, much to the Slytherins chagrin.

"Professor," I elbowed James in the side who was scowling heavily at the man like he was a stag about to charge, "Are you having a nice evening?" I asked him sweetly.

"It's been lovely Lily," Slughorn looked between me and James, "Not up to mischief are we?" He rocked on his heels sending a sickly puff of smoke my way.

"Sir I wouldn't dream of it."

"You should be in Slytherin dear" He patted me on my shoulder and stared down at me with tears in his eyes. I tried not to show my offence at his statement. I wouldn't last two seconds within the walls of the Slytherin common room I am , after all, only a mudblood to them.

"I wouldn't be half as good at potions though sir." I replied cheekily. Slughorn laughed and glanced at James again.

"I'm having a little gathering in my office on Friday night, your both invited." Before he could get a reply from either of us he'd turned and left. I groaned, how was I going to get out of this one? I couldn't see any way that I could. It was already Tuesday, Joan will have to come with me again.

"'_You should be in Slytherin dear."_ James mimicked beside me, "Merlin could he be anymore forward with you?" I laughed, "Honestly Lily your lucky I was here or he would've jumped you." I laughed even harder.

"I'm sure I could've handled an over zealous potions master." I opened a couple of broom cupboard doors to check if anyone was hiding in them.

"I think I'm going to have a serious vomiting fit and fever on Friday night." James muttered thoughtfully behind me.

"What your going to leave me with him?" I jerked my thumb sarcastically in the direction Slughorn had walked off in.

"You said you could handle him." James pretended to be posh and walked off with his nose in the air.

"I can." I muttered under my breath and chased off after him as I tried to ignore that my heart had sunk when he hadn't asked me to the 'Slug Club' party.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** I don't own anything that you may recognise from the Harry Potter series sorry no lyrics again this time.

* * *

**The Slug Club**

Joan

I am so relived that I'm not one of Slughorn's beloved favourites like Lily. She's rifling through her trunk looking for something, anything that could get her out of the 'Slug Club' gathering on Friday. I told her that she should be flattered he only picks people that he's sure will achieve something important in life. She just muttered something about 'James' and 'Forward'.

Its now mid November and when I look out of the window across the grounds you can't even see the forest because of the heavy mist that's lifted off of the Black Lake and onto the trees. The full moon was high in the night sky. Somewhere out there is Remus and the other Marauders causing havoc on the locals. I wish I could join them. Lily is still resulting about in her trunk.

"I'm going out." I announced to her and got up off of my bed. I grabbed some parchment, my quill and my wand and stuffed them into my cloak.

"Oww!" I tried not to laugh as Lily banged her head on the lid of her trunk. "Out where?" she asked eyeing me suspiciously. 'The Tower' was what I wanted to say but then I remembered that Lily didn't know where I disappeared to most nights.

"Just for a walk." I lied. Lily looked at her watch.

"It's nearly curfew." She reminded me snootily in her best I'm-Head-Girl-and- I - Know - Best voice.

"Exactly, its _nearly _curfew" I smiled at her and walked out of the door.

Knowing that it was full moon gave me the relief that I wouldn't be disturbed. It was freezing literally when I got to the top of the tower. I even had to use a warming spell on the handle to get the door open. But it was worth it because when I got to the top of the tower the view of the grounds above the fog in the moonlight was priceless. I could even see the lanterns lighting up Hogsmeade. I sat down on the floor. I could live up here. Really I could, you can see everything even Madame Rosmerta throwing the last drunks out of the Three Broomsticks as she closed up.

I'd bumped into Robert today or rather Robert bumped into me. It was the first time that I had seen him since Hogsmeade. I had been leaving Charms with Lily by my side when he just appeared from no where and started begging his innocence to me and Lily. He just wouldn't stop talking or let us pass. It caused yet another big scene.

I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts out of my head. I need a pensive. Maybe Dumbledore will let me borrow his. The grounds are so quiet. I wish I was an animagus then every time I spotted someone that I didn't like I could just transform and disappear but then I'd be spending most of my life as an animal. Something dark moving across the grounds caught my eye. It was an animal of some kind, looks a bit like the Grim. Well that figures, I have the worst week of my life and now I'm going to snuff it.

I watched as the animal moved across the grass then stopped to watch something. I squinted, I could just about make out that the animal was a dog. The faint sound of barking carried to my ears. I smiled, I guess I'll never be truly alone.

* * *

Lily

"Please come with me." I pleaded to Joan on Friday morning while we were sat at breakfast. She looked really tired but that wasn't going to stop me. I can't go to another Slug Club meeting alone! I'll be mobbed.

"No." Joan said in a sing song voice as she buttered her toast.

"Please?" I pulled my best puppy dog face. The same one that Black uses when he gets in trouble with McGonagall. She didn't even look at me.

"You can't do puppy dog."

"Is that a yes?" I asked hopefully. I slapped on Joan's back to prevent her from choking on her toast.

"I'd rather date Sirius than go to a Slug Club party." I grinned at her.

"You know that can be arranged." She just picked up some more toast and walked out of the hall ignoring me as usual.

"Lily?" I heard my name said nervously behind me. I turned expecting to see a first year to only see Peter Pettigrew. I can't ever remember hearing him speak to me before. I actually hadn't even realised that he was in my Transfiguration class. Peter is often out shined and over shadowed by the other Marauders. He was sweating profusely and wringing his hands constantly.

"Yes Peter?" I probed encouragingly. He obviously isn't as confident as the other Marauders because me actually talking to him seemed to make him more nervous. His eyes were darting around the room like a rats. If he didn't spit whatever it was out soon then McGonagall would be asking us if there was anything wrong.

"James asked me to ask you if you were still going to the Slug Club party tonight?" The words tumbled out of his mouth so fast that I almost missed them.

"Why didn't Potter ask me himself?" I asked him suspiciously. Peter shuffled shiftily.

"He's indisposed." he stuttered. I raised one eyebrow, Peter was staring at the floor looking like he was about to cry. I looked around the classroom. I could see a very ill looking Remus at the front sat next to Black but James was no where to be seen.

"Yes I'll probably go" I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly.

"Ok, I'll go tell him." Peter squeaked and scurried away relieved to finish out conversation. Joan appeared at my shoulder stroking a kitten that had been my chair a minute ago. Why was Potter indisposed ? What prank was he planning this time? I knew it had been too good to be true. One prank all year? You've got to be joking.

"Please go with me?" I asked trying to catch Joan unawares.

"Nuh-uh no way." Came her muffled reply. What a best friend. She's going to leave me with Slughorn and possibly the Marauders on a Friday night. This isn't fair but in her shoes I'd probably done the same thing.

Slughorn's parties aren't famous per say they're more infamous. Every year on the train to school he picks the students that are most promising or whom he'd like to socialize with and hosts a lunch with them. Every year since second year I'd been invited to this lunch apart from this year. I'd thought I'd finally been freed of the 'Slug Club' treatment. But I'd hoped too soon. I could hear the music and chatter coming from his office at nine o'clock when I walked down the corridor to his door.

I opened the door expecting to see Slughorn's office but in should have expected the unexpected. The room had fabrics hanging from the ceiling so it resembled an ever expanding circus tent. There must have been over a hundred people packed inside.

Some of the people I knew but other who waved to me I couldn't remember who they were. I battled my way through the hoards of people. One group I passed looked suspiciously like Vampires. Great, blood suckers to suck the life out of the guests.

"'Ello 'Ello" A husky voice whispered in my ear making me jump. For a heart stopping moment I'd thought it'd been one of them Vampires looking for dinner.

"I thought you weren't coming." I said to James who smiled wolfishly at me. He could be as bad as a vampire but instead of wanting blood he'd want dates and kisses. "High fever and sickness I seem to remember."

"There's no point in being sick on a Friday night. I prefer the company of over zealous potions masters and the schools beautiful Head Girl." I swallowed hard that's been the first time he's made a remark like that all year. At that moment we were joined by a pipe smoking Slughorn and some, now important, ex-students who looked how I felt about being here.

I, well we, managed to get away from the party at nearly two in the morning.

"Merlin! That was so boring!" I yawned once we were out of ear shot. James chuckled at me.

"It's worth it though, he can get people into high places." James reminded me. He ran a hand through his hair another thing that he hadn't done in a long time. I hadn't realised how much I'd missed that as well. The old James with a twist had come out to play tonight and I was loving every second. I smiled reminiscently remembering when we were younger and how much he used to annoy me.

"I want to earn what I achieve not have someone achieve it for me. When you earn something yourself it means more to you its not hollow. Its yours and only yours it holds more in your heart and soul than if its superficial." It's true I've always felt that way about everything especially since I've entered the wizarding. Petunia doesn't work for anything she has always had it handed to her. She works as a secretary at Grunning's a drill company but she's only got that job because her boyfriend is quite high up in the business. I don't want to be like that. Anything I get I will earn myself.

James didn't get it, I knew he wouldn't get it because there's always going to be one difference that neither of us can control. He's a pureblood and I'm a muggleborn and because of that I will always have to work twice as hard as him for the same recognition.


End file.
